Humse Rutha Na Karo
by DiL-e-JaZbAaT
Summary: Hii lovely readers... This is my OS on Sachvi


**Hey... hii guys... this is an OS**

**Sooo here we go...**

**Yaad usey bhi ek adura afsana toh hoga,**

**Kal raaste mein usne humko pahchana toh hoga,**

**Dar humko bhii lagta hai raste ke sannatey se,**

**lekin ek safar par eh dil ab jana toh hoga,**

**Kuch baton ke matlb hain aur kuch matlb ki baatein,**

**Jo yeh fark samajh lega vo deewana toh hoga,**

**Dil ki baatein nhi hain toh dilchasp hi kuch batein ho,**

**Jinda rahna hai toh dil ko bahlana toh hoga**

_Happy b'day sis..._

_(A handsome, dashing, good looking guy enters in the bureau looks annoyed and while talking someone on phone... the guy was wearing purple shirt and black half jacket on it and cargo pant and shoes... his wrist has a thin but pretty silver bracelet with an initial 'S' written on it... his walk OMG, but hey he is angry now... so straight away he went to his desk, disconnects the call while murmuring "Bullshit, ab kya karun main..." others, who were working on there respective desks didn't paid any attention towards him bcoz they were well aware of the situation... so all continued there work... guy slams his palm on the desk and notices a bouquet of red roses were lying beside the pc with a chit tuck from the it... and something was written on it... he reads it 'Sorry'... ;(_

_He peeve in disappointment... nd picks up the bouquet nd finds a card b/w the flowers... he opens it while standing near his desk and starts reading it...)_

**Maaf bhi kar do yaar, maaf karo sarkaar**

**Arre maaf bhi kar do yaar, maaf karo sarkaar**

**Tumko aata hai gussa, humko aata hai pyaar**

**Pyaar hai kitna, cheer ke dil, tumhein dikhaaya jaaye**

**Tumhi baata do ab tumko, kaise manaaya jaaye**

**Tum kaho to abhi, de doon apni jaan**

**Tumko aata hai gussa, humko aata hai pyaar**

**He, maaf bhi kar do yaar, maaf karo sarkaar**

_He keeps the bouquet aside with a smile on his face which shows that his annoyance, angriness has flew away so he started working on his pc... again his cell rang and his temper raised but calmly he picks up the call..._

_On the phone,_

_Guy: wat? Xcuse me... maine bill pay kr diya hai... wat do u mean kaise kiya... no, no, no... apne jo bhi bill bheja tha vo... offo haan haan 34,000... cheque se nhi... credit card... haan..._

_(He disconnects the call &amp; switched off his cell)_

_After 2 hrs Abhi and Daya enters in the bureau_

_Abhi: Sachin... (The guy was none other than My cute Sachu baby)_

_Sachu: (Stands up from his seat) gd mrg sir... (Auu... little bit tensed)_

_Daya: (with his all time sexy smile on his face) gd mrg - gd mrg_

_Abhi: gd mrg... phone... phone kyun band kiya hua hai..._

_Sachu: vo sir... vo... Battery..._

_Daya: (his eyes falls on the bouquet) arey ye bouquet... kisne diya?_

_Abhi: daya... kisne diyaaaaa hoga..._

_Daya: achha... (Sachu look towards him) naaraaz ho..._

_Sachu: (his face turned problematic) aur nhi toh kya sir... dekhiye na... 34,000 ki... ki sirf 'SHOPPING'..._

_Abhi: kya?_

_Sachu: haan... mera pura credit card khaali ho chukka hai... or upar se main paach ghanton tak wait krta rha par voh aayi he nhi... bas phone aaya..._

_Daya: kiska?_

_Sachu: shopping mall walon ka... bill jo pay krna tha... main... main baat he nhi karunga ussey..._

_(Just then Acp enters and the 3 return towards their desks and files...)_

_In the evng, wen evry1 was packing their stuff... Sachu was completing his file work..._

_Acp: Sachin... tumne data update kr diya..._

_Sachu: sir iss file ke baad kr dunga..._

_Acp: okk... or haan update kr ke he jaana..._

_Sachu: Okk sir... bye sir..._

_Acp: Bye..._

_(Now only Sachu was present in the bureau... he was roaming in the bureau to understand the case... he was stuck somewhere... he was holding a pen from his lips, rolling a pencil from his fingers... he kept the file on the table and stood in front of his desk with eyes closed... suddenly a pair of hands slowly wrapped around his waist moving towards his chest slowly from behind... basically someone was hugging him tightly from back... his open eyes and face expression clearly indicates dat he was well aware of the person hugging him and the person was none other than his girlfriend cum shopaholic, loving, caring, sweet, cute angel nd queen of his heart... 'PURVI')_

_Purvi: I m sorry sachin... u know na I love shopping... I m sorry jaanu..._

_(He unwrapped her hands and moves from there carrying his file again... but purvi was stubborn... she quickly came in front of him and gives him her evr-time happy, full of annoyance removal smile with ofcourse dimples on her cheeks... he look towards her face &amp; closed his file... he keeps the file on the desk &amp; move towards the another desk but purvi held his hand...)_

_Purvi: kya yaar... itni naaraazgi... maan jao plzz... Sachu... (he turns nd found purvi sitting on her knees in front of him... Sachu jerked his hand from her grip &amp; move towards his desk... sachu sat on the chair but purvi quickly move towards him &amp; sat on his lap... she wrapped her arms around his neck nd started seducing him... she slowly started moving her finger from his face to neck with seductive smile on her face... nd on the other side Sachu was bit scared... she opens her hair while throwing her rubber band on the ground... she ruffles them...)_

_Sachu: pp... purvi... ye... ye tum kya kr rhi ho... hhh...hum bureau mein hain... hato yahaan se..._

_Purvi: (while shaking her head in no) mmmmmhhhnnn... nhi..._

_(Purvi pulls Sachu towards herself... she slowly came closer to him &amp; started kissing him deeply...offooo its obvious dat Sachu will also participate in the kissing session... both started kissing each other passionately...both seperates after some couple of mins. To breathe... both look towards each other and purvi hugged him...)_

_Purvi: I m sorry Sachin... par main kuch Imp. Khareed rhi thi..._

_Sachu: aisa kya Imp. Tha jo mera credit card khaali kr diya..._

_Purvi: vo...vo... Actually... kuch tha... (both separates) acha tum batao kuch khaya tumne_

_Sachu: nhi... tumne_

_Purvi: nhi... shopping mein itna time lag gya tha toh isliye..._

_Sachu: (remembers) haaan... shopping se mujhe yaad aaya ki... tumhare wajeh se main... (purvi gives a 'mar gye look' nd cuts him)_

_Purvi: I know - I know... (she look towards the watch nd only 10 seconds were left for the minute hand to touch 12)_

_Sachu: nhi... mujhe jawab do..._

_Purvi: Sachu plz... 10 second ruk jao na..._

_Sachu: ab ye kya hai 10 second... (nd its 12 AM)_

_(purvi kissed on his cheek nd wrapped her arms around his neck...)_

_Purvi: happy b'day Sachin... (she seperates nd look towards him) I love u..._

_Sachu: (he shocked, confused) thank... u... main toh apna b'day bhul he gya tha..._

_(evry1 came with creating sounds from violin, guitar mouthorgan nd loud applauds...)_

_Evry1 together: par hum nhi bhuley they..._

_(Sachu was shocked but top of it he was surprised to see evry1 in the bureau...)_

_Sachu: aap sab yahaan...iss waqt..._

_Acp: kyun bhayiee... tumhara b'day tha... or tumhe bureau rokey rakhne ke liye kuch toh chahiye tha na... toh..._

_Sachu: sir aap bhi... (Acp smiles)_

_Acp: happy b'day..._

_Sachu: thank u sir..._

_Abhi: arey humne bhi toh purvi ka saath diya tha... kyun daya..._

_Daya: haan... Sachin yaad hai vo shopping malls se calls..._

_Pankaj: sir... vo kisne kiye they?_

_Kavin: humne aur sir ne... kyun Dushyant_

_Dushi: haan... kitna maza aaya tha..._

_Sachu: tujhe toh main chhodunga nhi... par vo ladki recept... (daya cuts him)_

_Daya: oooooo... vo receptionist..._

_(Shreya came &amp; wrapped her one arm around daya's waist)_

_Shreya: (dareya smiles) sir... vo receptionist main thi..._

_Ishu: Sachin sir... apko pata hai café mein apko bhaut mushkil se roka tha maine..._

_Sachu: mtlb?_

_Freddy: arey sir vo waitress jisne ap par do baar coffee ger de thi..._

_Sachu: ohh... toh vo tum thi... (Ishu smiles)_

_(Dushi came near Ishu and hugged her from behind)_

_Dushi: haan... meri Ishu ne achhi acting ki na..._

_Sachu; yaani vo mall mein shopping, café mein... vo sab naatak tha..._

_All together: haan... (and evry1 laughs)_

_Sachu: par aap sab ne ye kyun kiya..._

_Acp: Sachin... hum tumhe ek gift dena chahte they..._

_Kavin: or purvi ne bataya ki tujhe cars ka bada shauk hai... toh..._

_Sachu: mtlb.. aap sabne..._

_Acp: ye lo (hands him over) tumhari nayi gaadi ki chaabi..._

_Sachu: (he became emotional) sir... iski kya zarurat thi..._

_Acp: kyun...tumhe achha nhi laga..._

_Sachu: par sir..._

_Abhi: arey Sachin... ye gaadi tumhari hai... hum sabki taraf se gift... ab plzzz mana mat karo..._

_Daya: or vaise bhi booking se lekar payment tak or phir usey yahaan laane tak humey Kitne paapad belne padey ye hum he jaantey hain..._

_Dushi: itni mushkil se tujhe bhaar busy rakha... varna tu toh bas duty-duty-duty... (evry1 laughs at this)_

_Abhi: arey bhayiee... ek min.-ek min. Sachin ka b'day hai... party shuru karein... purvi... cake lekar aao..._

_Purvi: cake... konsa cake... mere paas cake nhi hai...maine Pankaj ko kaha tha..._

_(all eyes turned to panku)_

_Pankaj: arey... m...main... maine freddy sir ko kaha tha..._

_Freddy: arey nhi sir... isne mujhe... (acp cuts him)_

_Acp; offo... ho gya kaam kharaab... puri party bar... (but then salukhe nd taru enters in the bureau...)_

_Salukhe: party kharab nhi huyi hai..._

_(All look towards them with glowy faces... both enters in the bureau placing chocolate cake on the trolly)_

_Kavin: cake? Ye..._

_Tarika: maine banaya hai..._

_Abhi: arey wah... dekha...dekha salukhe saab... jahaan umeed nhi hoti hai vahaan Tarika umeed ki kiran ke saath aa jaati hai... dekhiye-dekhiye..._

_(Tarika smiles blushily)_

_Salukhe: haan... haan Abhijeet maan gya main tumhari Tarika ji ko... ab cake kaatein..._

_(All gathered around the cake nd Sachu stood in front of the cake, in the center with purvi, holding knife in his hand... Ishu light up the candles... Sachu signaled purvi and she held his hand...)_

_Now its time for Cake Cutting,_

_Sachu blows the candles nd Sachvi cuts the cake together... Sachvi feeds the cake piece to each other &amp; others also... others applied cake on each others faces excluding Acp nd salukhe... All had a wonderful time together... It was late so evry1 left from there... Sachvi drove off from sachu's new car gifted by Acp nd other members..._

_Sachvi reached Sachin's residence..._

_Purvi closes the door behind her... she turned nd saw Sachu smiling... slowly she moved towards him &amp; wrapped her arms around his neck while throwing the car keys on the couch... Sachu wrapped his arms around her waist..._

_Sachu: (smiles) Thank u... (he places a soft kiss on her lips) mujhe itna acha surprise den eke liye... maine pehli baar apna b'day aise celebrate kiya... ye b'day mere liye bhaut special tha..._

_Purvi: (smiles) okk... toh phir... thank... uuuuu... mujhe itnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... pyaar dene ke liye... tabhi main itni planning kr paayi...bcoz I love u... nd I love vvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy much... (both smiles nd hugs each other... both styed in dat hug for some more minutes... both were feeling a relieved, loving hug... then they seperates...)_

_Purvi: thanx..._

_Sachu: kis liye..._

_Purvi: for the hug..._

_Sachu: hmmmm... (In a very seductive, romantic tone... while biting his lower lip from center) Thanx... for the... (purvi directly look into his eyes) 'KISS'..._

_(Sachu pulls her towards him...they came very close but purvi jerked him &amp; turned with a lovely laugh)_

_Purvi: (in a romantic tone) pleasures all mine_

_(Sachu gives her a _***Ye nhi sudhregi* **_look... she started running in the room &amp; Sachu was chasing behind her... the whole room was filled with their voices...)_

**No one can stop us for loving them nd no one can stop them for loving each other...**

**SACHVI LOOKS TOO GOOD TOGETHER...**

**A/N: reviews...**


End file.
